


Pride and Joy

by sherl0cked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Grief, Mourning, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherl0cked/pseuds/sherl0cked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes gets heart wrenching news and locks himself in his room playing sad compositions. John is determined to find someone to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Joy

Sherlock stayed in his room, playing the sad tune repeatedly. It made John wonder, Sherlock never played in his room. But ever since he received a call this morning from Mycroft, he begins to play locked in his room for hours on end. The music soon stopped and John heard the muffled sob. Sherlock Holmes, the man with supposedly no emotions, was locked in his room, sobbing. John felt the need to comfort him but he didn’t know how. It was then when he realized that there would only be one person who could possibly make Sherlock feel better. As John took a step closer to the door, he heard Sherlock’s sobs get louder and louder. 

 

****

Eventually, John returned with Sherlock’s choice of comfort. Molly walked up the stairs slowly, her heart breaking when she heard Sherlock’s sobs come from the flat. She looked at John worriedly and he only nodded, signaling for her to go inside. Molly turned the knob slowly and walked inside, her hands by her side after she closed the door. 

“Whatever it is, John. Get out.” Sherlock croaked. 

“I’m not, John.” She said softly. 

Sherlock turned around to see Molly in her blue jumper and jeans. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her, “Molly.” He greeted.

“Sherlock, are you okay?” 

He didn’t answer, instead he turned back around in his chair. He held up a frame of a teenage girl and sniffed. Molly sat on his bed and watched him. 

“This is Olivia. Or rather, this _was_ Olivia.” He said softly, “My daughter. I visited her when I could and I loved her indefinitely, she is,” Sherlock swallowed hard, “she was, my pride and joy.” 

“What happened?” 

“Car accident.” He sniffed, “Died on impact.” 

“Will you press charges?”

“How could I? He was rushing to see his own daughter who was dying herself.” 

Sherlock put his head in his hands and choked out another sob. Molly stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. In another situation, Sherlock would’ve pushed her away, but he needed someone to hold him. Sherlock’s hand held a handful of Molly’s jumper as he continued to sob. Molly allowed a few tears of her own to fall down her face, she couldn’t stand seeing him like this. She placed a kiss on top of his curls in attempt to make him feel better. But there wasn’t anything she could do but hold him and tell him it was okay to cry.


End file.
